Conventionally, there has been a vehicle luminaire that includes a power converter for converting DC power, which is inputted thereto, and supplying its output current to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) (refer to a Document 1: JP 2013-203273). Regarding the LED which is a load for the power converter, there is a variation in a light output characteristic (luminous characteristic) with respect to a drive current among products. For this reason, the luminous characteristic of the LED is previously ranked, and the LED is provided with an output current setting device that includes a resistor having a resistance value which is made associated with a rank thereof. The vehicle luminaire divides a voltage supplied from a constant voltage source, using a voltage dividing resistor and the output current setting device, and an output controller controls an output of the power converter in accordance with a divided voltage.
In the above-mentioned vehicle luminaire, the voltage from the constant voltage source is continuously applied to a series circuit formed by the voltage dividing resistor and the output current setting device. Accordingly, there is a problem that current consumption is increased, depending on a current flowing through the series circuit.